The Administrative and Coordinating Core (ACC) is led by TMARC Pl/PD Dr. Grant and is responsible for ensuring the integrated, coherent, and effective scientific operations of TMARC. The ACC is organized into four interacting units that have successfully supported the many activities of TMARC in an efficient and accountable manner over the past funding period. The Executive Unit will continue provide overall scientific and programmatic leadership, coordinate Center activities, oversee information dissemination to both the scientific and general communities, and ensure TMARC's responsible fiscal management and compliance with all university and federal policies. The Data Management and Information Systems Unit has built an effective infrastructure during the first few years of TMARC's existence that is used to track all Center-related data, facilitate seamless interaction with external projects via an Internet-accessible data resource system, and maintain the TMARC web site for efficient information dissemination. The Statistics Unit consults with investigators during all phases of project development, implementation, and publication. The Participant Unit recruits, schedules, and enrolls human participants for all current and future TMARC Projects. The ACC is aided by several working groups, including: the Council of Investigators (sets policy and reviews scientific progress); the Research Review Committee (reviews requests for Center resources and provides a forum to discuss proposed studies and manuscripts); the Executive Committee (assists in the day-to-day management and evaluation of the Center); and the Human and Animal Subject Welfare Committee (monitors animal and human/Institutional Review Board (IRB) issues, especially confidentiality). We will also continue to utilize our active external working groups that include the Scientific Advisory Board (provides periodic independent review of TMARC scientific and programmatic progress), a Participant Advisory Board (provides consumer feedback from participants in TMARC), and a Community Advisory Board (provides community advice). Through these processes and structures the ACC ensures the synergy and thematic integration of TMARC and provide central coordination for training and new projects.